Humanidad
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Lust quería ser humana, y lo logró. ¿Pero fue lo correcto? [Angst n n]


**Humanidad**

**+ Descripción**

Mucha depresión, como casi todo lo mío. Oneshot bastante extraño, no le busquen los pies ni la cabeza. Hecho para el desquite y darles un buen rato de lectura, espero... Lust POV, el réquiem de la Lujuria xD. Está bastante trastornado, aviso... Pero no pidan mucho. A la larga, ningún personaje es feliz en mis manos. Don't forget this.

**+ Disclaimer**

Se me acabó la originalidad para estas cosas, pero confórmense con saber que FMA no es mío.

**+ Notas Molestas**

Son las cosas que salen después de mucho odiar el hecho deque todos digan_ "Oooh, pobrecita... Lust quería ser humana...", _y porque hace mucho que no escribía algo de FMA. Me estoy volcando hacia otros lados, y no quiero irme de esta sección ;-; así que he vuelto desde el Infierno x3. ¡Reviews, plz! Y perdón por no haber aparecido antes, tengo muchas cosas que leer por lo que veo aquí, ya me iré poniendo al día con los reviews a los lectores amigos nnU

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuve que marcharme. Tuve que correr tan lejos como pudiera y escapar. No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien me encontrara, aunque quedaron muy pocos con vida...

Rayos. Quería ser humana, pero no contaba con estos pequeños inconvenientes: un cuerpo humano se cansa con facilidad... siento que me falta el aire en los pulmones y que el corazón me bombea con rapidez... ¡Pero soy humana! Y estoy tan feliz de tener pulmones y corazón... estoy tan feliz de sentir el aire fresco, el frío, el calor, el miedo... sobre todo el miedo a que alguien me encuentre y me aniquile. No sería justo que después de haber sufrido tanto, de haber recordado, llorado y gritado en silencio, venga ahora algún estúpido sobreviviente y me mate. No, no sería justo.

¿Y de dónde saqué yo tanto sentido de la justicia? ¿Es parte de ser humano?

Si fuera así, de partida, jamás habría nacido como un homúnculo. Pero fue un paso, el primordial, y estoy agradecida.

Y para demostrar mi gratitud, malditas escorias insensibles y soberbias, les maté. Les aniquilé lentamente, como quisieron hacer conmigo.

Edward Elric fue el primero... él me hizo una promesa, él me dijo que iba a hacerme humana. Tuve que escapar de muchos para quedar con vida y hacerle cumplir. ¿Y quería arrepentirse, el muy cínico? No. A Lust nadie le miente, no más promesas vanas. De manera que le obligué a buscar el método de hacerme humana.

Y el muy cretino usó a su propio hermano... la única fuente de alma eterna que el bastardo conocía, la usó. Sin importar que era sangre de su sangre, la utilizó como un vil método para permanecer con vida, porque sabía que si no lo lograba yo lo mataría.

Y de todos modos lo hice... Una existencia tan miserable como la de ese Alquimista de Acero no era buena ni provechosa sobre esta tierra. De modo que ya iban dos, el enano y su hermanito. ¡Gracias, Alphonse Elric! ¡Gracias a ti tengo alma, espero que estés pudriéndote en el Infierno!

Cuando lo encontraron muerto, ahorcado y descuartizado (hay costumbres que no se pierden, y aunque era mejor hacerlo con mis propias garras, tuve que rebajarme a usar sierras y cuchillos para hacerlo...), los militares quisieron intervenir.

Roy Mustang... a ése le tenía ganas desde hace mucho tiempo. También intentó matarme, diciendo que una existencia como la mía era una aberración. ¿Y él, no se miró al espejo acaso antes de decir eso? ¿A cuántos mató en la guerra, por obedecer órdenes que no respondían a sus ideales? Eso le hace una aberración a él, y como no era justo con nadie, le mate. ¿Y a que no adivinan como lo hice...?

¿Quemarlo? Nop. Eso era muy poco para el bastardo. Obligué a su Primer Teniente a volcar sus sesos en la acera. Ésa era otra perra que me aburría. Porque era estúpida, seguía al coronel a donde fuera. Decía que no se dejaba humillar por nada ni nadie, cuando su mayor humillación era estar ciegamente al lado de él. Era otra existencia inútil, y me deshice de ella. Además de haber intervenido muchas veces en nuestros propósitos, me debía unas cuantas. De no ser por ella, Mustang y todos los Alquimistas Nacionales habrían muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

Después me di cuenta de que ya no era un Homúnculo, y que no tenía lugar alguno al que regresar. Pero quise ir a hacerle una última visita a mi madre, a Dante. La que cuidó de mí y me hizo menos miserable la vida cuando no tenía alma.

Y como ahora **sí** tenía alma, me dolió verla así, tan patética y deshonrada, ya sin más métodos para crear Piedras Filosofales... Le pregunté cuánto tiempo le quedaba en aquel cuerpo putrefacto, y me confesó que realmente era muy poco.

Quise alivianar su sufrimiento en compensación a las atenciones prestadas... y también la maté.

No tuve que esperar mucho mientras presionaba su cuello con furia, para que su carne podrida se deshiciera entre mis dedos, revolviéndome el estómago. Es parte de ser humana creo, sentir asco. De cualquier modo es una sensación agradable cuando ves su sangre revuelta entre otros líquidos que componían su cuerpo... Me quedé, y esperé hasta ver sus ojos vaciarse lentamente, y debo confesar que me sorprendí cuando empezó a diluirse entre agua roja. No sabía cuán parecida era ella a nosotros... Pero son cosas nimias.

Ahora sé que me están siguiendo. Ellos, los que quedan. Los malditos que me envidian, porque van siempre un paso más atrás de mí. Ellos no comprenden, no entienden lo que se siente ser al fin humana... podría gritar en mi éxtasis de saberme superior.

Pero ya estoy cansada de correr, y creo que debería enfrentarlos. Así como maté a muchos esta noche, podría seguir con ellos.

---

Sin hacer distinciones entre los que un día fueron mis compañeros, creo que voy comprendiendo lo que significa ser realmente humana.

De nada sirve tener un alma, un cuerpo, un espíritu y un corazón que bombee sangre. De nada sirve mantener mis funciones vitales y saber que ya no soy eterna. Saber que algún día moriré me hace feliz, y esas son las cosas que realmente me hacen humana.

Dicen que cuando los hombres nacen, no son más que eso; hombres. Pero el convertirse en humanos es un camino que se recorre cada día, y que no significa tan sólo cosas buenas. Matar es humano, sentir miedo, rencor y odio es humano. El placer, la soberbia y respirar es humano. El dolor, la tortura y el amor son humanos. Nos componen tanto virtudes como defectos.

Pensé que así podría liberarme de todos mis errores... y resulta que siendo homúnculo, tal como nací, era más humana que ahora...

Porque siento que la misión no llegó a buen puerto, y yo misma quisiera matarme ahora... cuando me doy cuenta que asesiné a todos los que alguna vez estuvieron conmigo, y ya no tengo ningún lugar al que regresar.

Cuando la tristeza que me invade me dice que fui necia, y que siempre debí callar. Aceptar y callar. Porque no hay mejor naturaleza para uno que la que nos viene dada.

_05 de Noviembre, 2006.-_


End file.
